1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to generally devices that prevent unauthorized access to data.
2. Description of Related Art
Encryption and other scrambling techniques are frequently used to protect data from unauthorized access. In particular, data is scrambled so as to make it unintelligible to ordinary observers. However, the scrambling is performed in a systematic way so that an intended recipient or other authorized party can descramble the scrambled data to recover the original data. Encryption can be included in a data communication protocol in order to protect communications. Examples include secure socket layer (SSL), transport layer security (TLS), WiFi Protected Access (WPA), etc. Data can also be secured when stored to protect the data from being read by those without authorization to access the data.
For example, Rivest, Shamir, Adelman (RSA) encryption is an example of a public key cryptographic algorithm that is used to secure communications, and stored data, in association with financial transactions, etc. The RSA algorithm scrambles data content using the public key but requires knowledge of a private key in order for the data to be decrypted to recover the original data. Further examples of scrambling techniques include AES (advanced encryption standard), DES (data encryption standard), 3DES, Multi-2 encryption, DVB (digital video broadcasting), C2 (cryptomeria cipher), CSS (content scramble system), MDMI (HDCP), 1394(M6), and ECC (elliptical curve cryptography).
The limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention.